Flashfire
by Rhyannath
Summary: It started as a normal, regular visitation with friends.  Normal activities include dinner, games, and catching up from the last visit, which is usually every other week most times.  What in the world happened to make this one turn out very different?


Title: Flashfire

Author: Rhyanna

Rating: R/M

Warnings: As the rating indicates, adult content, sexual themes, etc.

Pairing: Lightning and Hope, PWP

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Not mine! Final Fantasy is owned by SquareEnix.

Summary: It started as a normal, regular visitation with friends. Normal activities include dinner, games, and catching up from the last visit, which is usually every other week most times. What in the world happened to make this one turn out very different from all the others over the past 7 years?

Author's note: Hope is of legal age in all my romance genre stories. Period. Teen crushes on adults are ok as long as they are one -sided and not acted upon. Almost everyone had a crush on an adult at one point in their childhood. Unrealized! As the way teen crushes on adults should be as long as they are underage. Not to say they (teenagers) can't or don't fantasize…

Tonight dinner was at Lightning's place. Most times, the location rotated between hers, Serah and Snow's, Sahz and Dajh's, and the Estheim's, or to clarify, since Hope moved out on his own a couple of years ago, the Estheims'. It was Lightning's turn again and as much as she wanted privacy, family and close friends were welcome…as long as no one tried to overstay their welcome. Snow always tried but thankfully Serah knew her sister well enough that she would always know when to take Snow home, and out of Lightning's hair before he actually got there.

"Goodbye! Love you sis. Goodnight all," Serah said as she and Snow hugged Lightning and made their way out the front door. They had about a 5 minute walk to get to their home. Sahz and Dajh were right behind them, rounding Chocobo up to go home as well.

"Kweh!" Chocobo called and everyone laughed.

"Goodnight all. Love you too Serah," Lightning replied with a smile as she closed the door and turned back into her house. Walking into the sitting room, she sat on the other side of the couch from Hope, and turned to face him with a smile on her face. They all had such a fun time visiting and catching up tonight that the happy feeling was still there.

"So, now that you have a good foundation of education, have you thought about what's next for you?" Lightning asked, brushing an errant strand of light strawberry colored hair from her eye. "Not that I am trying to harass you and the likes, just curious." She was always proud of Hope and all he'd accomplished over the last seven years; they all learned a lot since their fateful meeting. She wanted the best for him.

Hope smiled at her, laughing.

"Riiiight. No, I know you aren't in Nagules mode," quipped Hope, waiting for her response, a teasing grin in place.

"Good. I'm - hey!" Lightning said as her smile disappeared and eyes narrowed a bit. "Nagules? You're probably going to regret that," she deadpanned, a different kind of smile appearing, one that usually spelled trouble for the recipient of said smile. "You know that, right?"

Hope swallowed nervously. He grinned sheepishly at her from behind his silver hair, as he bowed his head, a futile attempt to act innocent enough so as to avoid trouble. However, since he turned the legal age of adulthood on their new home, she had never treated him as anything other than an adult, a peer (not that she treated him as a small child before, well not really since Gapra Whitewood). In other words, the chances of her buying the act were about slim to none; she knew him too well to buy it. Yep, he thought, I'm in trouble.

Just as Hope was about to "plead for mercy," Lightning pounced. One second she was staring him down, and the next thing he knew, she had grabbed him by the upper arms and flipped him over so that he was facedown in the cushions, held his two wrists with one hand, and proceeded to tickle his sides. It always worked. He was just way too sensitive there and he started seriously squirming at a failed attempt of evasion, and laughing, almost squealing.

"No….no! I concede. Sorry…won't happen again! I swear," Hope playfully pleaded in between laughs.

He always pleaded. Only this time, Lightning noticed he didn't sound as sincere in his pleading as he usually did when she tickled him, and she was really having to work to keep his hands together in one hand. _When did that happen? _The tickling continued for a few more seconds before she had to use both hands to attempt to contain them for another tickle punishment for his smart mouth.

One minute Hope was being attacked and she was the one in control of the tickling, and the next, well she didn't know how in the hell she ended up in Hope's previous position, her on the couch and he next to the couch with _her_ wrists constrained and _her_ ribs being tickled.

"Oh! How in hell did you do that?" she demanded to know in between hearty laughs. "Stop! No…" laughing and needing oxygen were trying to prevent her from speaking well at the moment. "You can't…have to stop!" She continued to laugh and plead. Just as he usually did.

"Truce? Uncle?" Hope teased.

"What? Truce?" More laughter spilled out of her. She cannot remember the last time she laughed _this_ long and hard. Not that the last few years had been devoid of laughter and happiness, just not often like this.

"Say please, Light. I know you can say it." Hope has an evil grin on his face.

"Listen you, I can still…ok…ok…fine…_please_. Just _stop_ before I …just stop," Lightning finally conceded in between more laughs. Hope halted the torture.

He moved to the other end of the couch from where he started and grinned at her.

"What was that?" Lightning asked, as she re-arranged herself on the couch, running a hand through her hair to smooth it out of her way, breathing heavy. She gave a little chuckle and a soft smile upon her face, relaying that she was enjoying herself.

"What?" Hope asked with a grin.

Lightning shook her head and laughed a little again.

"Would you like something to drink and play a little 31?"

"Sure, sounds fun," Hope replied.

"How about I get the drinks and you get the cards and the board?" Lightning asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Works for me," Hope said.

Lightning went over and opened the cooling unit door and looked for the pitcher of fruit blossom mead that Serah made. Mead wasn't quite the right word for it but it worked. Serah's didn't "ferment" long enough to have any significant amount of alcohol, if any. Because the pitcher was in the back, she had to lean in and only her backside was visible as Hope walked into the kitchen and set the cards and board in hand on the counter as he walked over to stand to her left, just out of her line of vision from being partially inside the unit. He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, a normal occurrence with them. They were very close platonic friends; and it had evolved over the years from mentor to sibling to best friend. They'd been there for each other through everything since shortly after they had met; and had nothing but the utmost respect for each other.

Lightning had finally found the mead…all the way in the back. She absently wondered how in the world that damned thing got there. _I wonder if Snow put it back there just to mess with me…he's always doing something to push my buttons, like the brother I never wanted would do. _She pulled her head out of the unit. _Is he trying to get hurt-_

At the very moment that she was ready to turn around, that was the moment that Hope chose to give her a usual friendly peck on the cheek. What actually happened was something that neither would have ever guessed. Instead of a peck on the cheek, Hope found his lips gently pressed against a pair of soft lips.

For a few moments, the only thing they could do was stare with shock while their lips were touching. They were thinking the same thing…what is happening here? How is this happening? Neither understood the how and why, but the effect was mutual - they both had never felt quite like this before - something very intense and hot…like a flashfire. Lightning pulled back and Hope straightened his back. She brought her free hand to her mouth and touched her lips with fingers that trembled slightly and feeling very confused as to how and what happened. His eyes didn't break contact with hers while he drew in a shaky breath but he was shocked and confused at how his kiss on the cheek got them here.

"H-Hope," Lightning whispered softly, and feeling her pulse flutter and breathing more labored along with a flush of heat. She stared into Hope's eyes and realized that she was looking at him in a completely different way for the first time, or at least that she was aware of. In fact, she was just plainly aware of him _now_.

While still staring at her, Hope noticed another expression work its way onto her face, and he knew that hers mirrored the same thing his did - desire. Not caring whether or not this was right or wrong, with every cell in his body singing - yelling - for her, he knew that he had to have her and would explode if he couldn't. He reached out and touched her hand and brought it away from her mouth as he leaned in toward her and she met him halfway. This second kiss was supposed to be more of a confirmation of the first; to prove that the feelings from the first kiss were a fluke or not.

This one had lust and desire to fuel it so there was no gentleness to it from the moment their lips touched again. Lightning opened herself to him and Hope slid his tongue into her mouth to entwine with hers. An almost inaudible whimper came from her, but he heard it and it shot fire right through him making him groan aloud. Hope felt her tremble and pulled her in closer, ravaging her mouth with his, her responses creating a crescendo of feelings in him. He was amazed at how good she tasted as his tongue swept in and out of her mouth again, causing them both to moan again. She put her arms around him but it wasn't close enough even as she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pressing herself as close to him as humanly possible. _How perfectly they fit together_.

Hope pulled his mouth from hers and looked at her. They were both breathing heavy, and their eyes were glazed with raw need and desire that had seemingly just appeared from nowhere. Lightning saw the questioning look his lustful eyes asked and her response was a low growl and she grabbed his head and pull it back to mash their lips together again. They both growled again and their lips moved against each other, tongues swiftly trying to taste, feel, explore every part of the other. Lightning moaned again as Hope steered them toward the bedrooms. Never leaving her lips, he steered them to the door of her bedroom by sliding along the wall. They reached the doorway and stumbled into the room, hands and mouths locked together. Hope backed her up to her bed and they tumbled together onto it.

Lightning rolled them over so that she was straddling Hope and she leaned over and kissed Hope again. Their lips melded into a slower, very intense kiss, one that was heated and full of passion. She barely felt his hands at her waist, until he touched her bare skin between her jeans and her shirt and the trail his fingers made blazed fire over her skin. Hope brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly started to move it up a bit, as if silently asking permission to take this further. What he really wanted to do was to rip it right off of her and the thought of doing just that, and the feeling of her mouth against his, her tongue against his, just served to fan the flames more and he groaned into her mouth as he continued to slide her shirt up. No resistance from her showed him that she was into this as much as he was. He broke their kiss to pull her shirt off over her head. She seemed to whimper at the loss of his mouth but quickly got over it when she felt Hope's fingers slide over her naked torso. While she was caught up in the moment, Hope took the chance to roll her over so that he was on top of her and leaned down for another kiss. This one didn't last very long as he kissed her jawline, and down her smooth throat. His hands began gliding over her skin and this time, he cupped her breast and kneaded gently. She had her eyes mostly closed and when his fingers touched her nipple, her eyes shot open and she gasped, arching her back off the bed slightly. His lips trailed down to join his hand and he took her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking at first, and then when her moans became louder, he sucked a bit harder and nipped a bit at it. He paid attention to the other one, inciting more response from her, and then continued to mark a path down her body with hands and mouth.

His fingers stopped at the waistband of her jeans and teasingly caressed her just under the material, again rewarded with another moan. He kissed just above the waistband, and then came back up to kiss her again even though he was ready to continue right then. For a brief moment, Hope thought that she would stop him; however, she grabbed his head and brought his mouth back to hers. His fingers hovered at the buttons in a seeking question, and as an answer, she bucked her hips toward his hand, as if asking him to continue. He undid the jeans, and slid them off her; to finish removing them completely, he broke their kiss reluctantly, and her moan echoed his thoughts. As he removed her jeans, he looked at her and was taken aback.

"Light…you're so beautiful…so damned beautiful…" he murmured, unashamedly roving his hungry eyes over her body. Hope took a moment to hurriedly remove his clothes, except for his shorts, which were severely tented and he noticed that she noticed it, and a hungry look crossed over her features. Hope felt a surge of desire and pride as he realized that she was feeling like he was. Hope gently laid down next to Lightning and reached out to take her mouth again, trailing his fingers down her body to side through the pink curls to touch her between her legs. As he touched her, he made a growling, pleased sound.

"Wet…so very wet, gods woman…" Lightning gave a small gasp and her hand wandered down his back and over the curve of his buttocks and squeezed, earning a surprised groan from Hope. She ran her hands under the only material left separating them and pulled them down over his butt and he moved to help let her take them off him. When they were off, she lightly ran a finger down his length, causing him to shiver and groan. She went to touch him, to feel him fill her hand with the soft velvet skin encasing his hardness. Hope shivered again and gently, removed her hand from him. She looked up at him with eyes shining with lust and something more…and reached out to pull him toward her. As his entire body gently laid atop of her, the skin to skin contact made them both gasp.

He felt his cock touch her entrance and he slid himself along her slick folds, coating himself in her essence. "Light," he whispered. She knew what he was doing, what he was aksing. "Hope," she replied with a smile.

He leaned down to kiss her again as he slid inside her all the way, both of them groaning at the delicious sensation of him fully sheathed inside her. He stopped because this was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever had. Breaking the kiss, he glanced down at her and her blue eyes were shining, and she gently tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. That look shot through him and he started moving within her. She felt impossibly good, perfect.

"You feel so good inside me…" she cried as his hips increased the pace, and hers responded, rolling up to meet his, causing his to hit her clit at just the perfect angle.

Her words caused more boiling desire to roll through him. "Damn…feel so good…so tight and hot…"

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and was breathing heavy. She could feel and hear the moans that he made as her walls squeezed at his cock with every thrust. Lightning felt the tingling start somewhere in her toes and the sensation crept up her body with every thrust.

"Can't do that…not…hell…Light, please…" he gasped, feeling her continue to squeeze him within her. "Light…"

His words and the look on his face was all it took for the tingles to turn into an inferno that raced up and down her body and stole her breath. "Hope…mmmm…Hope," she gasped as she came. Her muscles contracted over him, pulling him with her, her name on his lips. Neither moved for several minutes. Hearts were just barely starting to slow down, breathing still hitched but not quite as ragged. Hope lifted his head and captured her mouth with his, gently, loving. Hope moved, gently withdrawing from her and kissed her again before settling down next to her, holding her securely as they snuggled up close, and pulled the blanket over them.

Before completely drifting off, bodies entwined, Lightning asked softly, "Hope?"

"Yes…"

"…"

"I love you," Hope spoke, voice rough with emotion.

"Me too…" she said, as sleep overtook them.


End file.
